Sleeping Habits
by Howling Cat
Summary: Edward isn't the most comfortable person to sleep [as in, actually sleep] with. [Mild Roy x Ed, follow up to Playful Banter]


**Title: **Sleeping Habits  
**Summary: **Edward isn't the most comfortable person to sleep (as in, actually sleep) with.  
**Pairing: **Roy x Ed (Or Ed x Roy, however you want to see it)  
**Warnings: **Silliness, fluff. Set after Playful Banter, but it's not necessary to read it.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes: **The livejournal user pocket(underscore)girl requested a morning after fic to Playful Banter, and here is what I came up with. ... Though it really has little to do with Banter  
And Edward's weight is a guess. I've had someone told me that is about the right weight, but I really don't know.

Thanks for the reviews for Playful Banter, which is the only reason I am posting this in the first place (that, and I like this better then Playful Banter >>;)

* * *

**Sleeping Habits**

It is only logical to think that the day isn't going to end too well when you wake up to find drool on your shoulder and a sharp pain in your stomach. And unfortunately for Roy, that is exactly how he woke up. That was one disadvantage to having the _Fullmetal_ Alchemist sleep in your lap; automail limbs were not helpful when cuddling.

He could only consider himself lucky at the fact that said Alchemist was nearly impossible to wake up, which only made his job of getting a metal knee out of his gut work easier. Using one arm to keep the boy from slipping, the other hand went up to massage his stiff neck, not quite ready to carry 120 pounds of person and metal all the way to a bed.

Chairs were not made to be slept in, especially for two people. Today would be hell; if not for stiff limbs, because even Hawkeye's normal amount of work would make everything torturous. Damn Fullmetal. He would probably wake up, as fresh as a daisy, having used a large body as his bed and cuddled up to it without any care in the world. Just for that he was going to get a three week mission, lead or no lead.

"Mm, morning, B'stard."

Speaking of Fullmetal. "Good morning." Once again settling his arms to suit the moving boy, he smirked. "You drool in your sleep."

Despite being groggy and half asleep, Edward managed a weak snarl. "I d'nt drool. Drooling is for babies."

Using one finger to wipe the saliva off his shoulder, he held it in front of the elder Elric, before moving to wipe it on the blonds' pants. "Then what do you call that?"

Wrinkling his nose, he attempted to push the hand away, though the try was pretty pitiful. "Your saliva?" He half questioned hopefully, letting his head drop to rest on his shoulder. "Mm, it's too early," he muttered, twisting in his lap to cuddle up better.

Groaning, at either the wiggling blond or the fact he now had a metal elbow digging in to his chest, he held the teenager down more firmly, shaking his head. "No, you can go back to sleep in an actual bed, one that does not merely consist of me and a chair. I have to get ready for work," He explained, gently shaking Edward out of his half-sleep. "Get up, go to bed."

He merely grunted and wrapped his arms around his chest, in hopes to reduce the annoying shaking. With a sigh that sounded more like a groan and a glare towards the now sleeping boy, Roy managed to get to his feet without A) falling over and B) Breaking his back. Someone really ought to tell Edward to stop eating so much; just because he was small didn't mean he was as light as a feather.

Roy did nothing less then drop the sleeping alchemist onto the bed, shaking his head when he didn't so much twitch. How someone could sleep that heavily, he would never know. Rubbing at the red spot in his stomach where a metal elbow had dug in, he shot one final glare at the boy, before giving up on that and leaving to take a shower.

Edward cracked an eye open as the Colonel Bastard exited the bathroom, hair still damp and shirt unbuttoned. Clumsily getting to his feet, he managed to latch himself to the mans waist before falling, legs not quite ready to support him. Burying his head into the bare patch of skin revealed by the shirt, he grumbled, "I hope Hawkeye dumps truck loads of paperwork on to you today."

He snorted. "Hn. Love you, too."

He snickered, letting go to take refugee in the warm bed. Curling up under the covers, he called, "Have a good day, Bastard."

A grin unwillingly spread across his face as he nodded in return, exiting the room. "See you later, Fullmetal."

Eh, he supposed he didn't have to send him out on that three week mission. Things were terribly boring without him around, after all.

(-Fini, for real this time-)


End file.
